


Between Flowers and Books

by BeNerds



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Multi, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Rape/Non-con, Strong and Offensive Language (slurs/dirty words/swearing), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeNerds/pseuds/BeNerds
Summary: Angelo Zira Fell is the owner of a simple and old bookstore and Anthony James Crowley is a lone rich executive. Their paths cross when Anthony needs an old translation of Dante Alighieri's The Divine Comedy, which he looks for at Angelo's bookstore. On the same day, the siblings, Gabriel and Michael visit Angelo wanting to collect a debt. Angelo has borrowed money from them in the past and has paid them back, but has not agreed to pay for any interest as the siblings claim.





	1. THE BOOK

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody!  
I have been reading many GO fanfics since I watched the show, then I had this idea and I just had to write it down because keeping it in my head was making me crazy...  
I must warn that English is not my first language so, please, let me know if there are any mistakes or anything of the sort.

Angelo’s day started quietly like any other at his bookstore. Not much clients were expected, more likely none would cross the front door, and still he had to be ready anyway. The books were organized as much as they could be, filling every nook and cranny of all the shelves at his disposal. He tagged every single one of his books with prices he knew most people would never afford, and even if they did, they would rather spent the money on anything else than a book. His books were expensive because they were special, rare, first editions, some of them more than one hundred years old and, mostly important, he did not really want to sell them.

He was aware that his books had abusive prices, but that was only because selling one single book meant he could pay his bills and maybe, if he was lucky, it would be enough to get him a new book and something sweet for dessert after dinner.

It was way past lunchtime when the store’s bell rang announcing clients, or about-to-be-not-clients-anymore-when-they-see-the-prices. He almost tripped on his way to the entrance but got there in time to welcome whoever they were.

***********

Anthony was at a meeting with his advisors and lawyers and who knew what else they were. He didn’t really care as long as the Flower Empire, built by his father and inherited by him, would grow more and more across the world and allow him to keep living in any way he wanted.

His father was a botanist, with his knowledge he opened a single flower shop one day and after that, success licked his foot until his death in a car accident with his wife, Anthony’s mother.

Anthony didn’t bother studying the plants ‘cause he had learn everything from his father, so he chose to study how to administrate such an empire, more to not be fooled by those who would falsely say to be working to his benefits, pretty much every single one of those who were at room with him during that boring meeting.

“Anthony. Anthony!” One of them called him.

“Sorry. Must have spaced out for a moment. What is it?”

“We are talking about things we read that people wouldn’t think we do.” The man explained. Anthony could not bother to remind his name. “For example, I like to read children’s books. Especially those with animals’ stories.”

“Hum.”

“What about you, Anthony?” The man asked curiously.

“I read…” He didn’t know why he was trying to come up with a reasonable lie. In a way, he didn’t want to be left out even if he didn’t care about any of them, in another way, he wanted to surprise the bastards with something cool and cult. “…poems.” He said getting all those looks of disbelief mix in admiration. “Particularly Dante’s Comedy.” He added since he truly knew about _The Divine Comedy_ written by Dante Alighieri.

“That’s really cool.” The man said. “I suck at reading and understanding poetry.”

“It’s not that hard for me.” He kept lying. “I even own one of the first English translations.”

“I would love to see that.” Said a woman, one of the lawyers if he wasn’t mistaken.

“Could you let us see it?” Asked another man.

In the end all of them were asking him to let them have a glimpse of the ancient book, which he made up he had.

“Stupid!” Anthony scolded himself while driving around the city trying to think about something to do regarding the book he said he had. “Where the hell am I going to find such an old book?” He turned on a corner at a neighborhood he would hardly go to and saw a sign that almost made his heart skip a beat.

“A. Z. Fell and Co. Antiquarian and Unusual Books.” He read aloud to himself. “Lucky bastard, that’s what I am.”

He pulled the car, a Bentley, right in front of the store, not caring if it was allowed or not to park there, and got inside.

The place was a bit dark, illuminated by some weak yellow lamps here and there. It had an ancient atmosphere as if he had crossed a portal to another time. The air was taken by the smell of old and almost decomposing paper, which, for his surprise, didn’t bother him as much he thought it would.

He was about to call for someone when a plump man came from the back of the building. Anthony thought that he must have crossed a portal to the past, otherwise how could he be looking at a man dressed like that? He even had a bowtie.

***********

“Hello.” Angelo greeted the other man. He was wearing brown shoes, dark colored pants, a vest almost the same color as the pants, white shirt and a tartan bowtie. His hair was a shade of light brown that seemed to be blond, fluffy and full of curls. His eyes could not pick only one color either; they were gray bluish or blue grayish depending on the light. “Feel free to look around and do not hesitate to call me if you need any assistance.”

Angelo welcomed Anthony with the sweetest and most gentle tone the second one have ever heard. No one have ever speak with Anthony like that; people seemed to try but failed all the time. He couldn’t blame them, he was intimidating, although apparently not to that fellow.

Anthony was a very skinny and tall man wearing all black. His shoes, his pants, his shirt and jacket were all black including his sunglasses. The only visible color was the scarlet of his short hair, since he didn’t considered his pale skin to have any color at all. He just nodded slightly to the bookseller and went to look at the shelf right in front of him.

Angelo could have offered to help if the man was looking for something specific but he was not inclined to do so. To help someone get one of his precious books away from him faster than it was necessary was not his way of doing things. He went back to where he was before hearing the bell, at a nice and comfortable armchair reading a lovely novel while drinking some hot cocoa.

Anthony was told to look around freely, so he did. He knew it would be faster just asking Mr. Plump to help him but he was curious about what else he would find there.

He found stuff not much different from what he thought a bookstore would have, but the ‘unusual’ part at the sign wasn’t kidding. Anthony found a section in a shelf with many books about prophecies. People talking about what would happen in the future. He couldn’t believe people would actually pay for that.

His patience and curiosity reached their limits. He couldn’t stand looking randomly anymore and thought about calling out for Mr. Plump while reminding himself not to call the man like that aloud.

Anthony turned to another shelf and there it was. A translation of _The Divine Comedy_ dated back at the 19th century.

_19th century, just like Mr. Plump_, he thought.

Angelo had his hopes up for being able to read at peace for at least half an hour, but he heard the man calling for him only ten minutes after being back.

“Hello!” Anthony called. “Mr… Er… Fell! Mr. Fell!” He got himself before he would say ‘Mr. Plump.’

“Yes, how may I be of help?” Angelo answered the man hopping if he would buy something it would not be one of his favorites.

He was so wrong.

“I would like to buy this one.” Anthony said showing Angelo a first edition of an English translated version of Dante Alighieri’s _The Divine Comedy _from the 19th century.

“Of course. Follow me, please.” Angelo said trying not to sound like he was about to cry.

Anthony notice something amiss, he froze for a moment then followed Angelo.

“Let me find the code at the system.” Angelo said while looking at a really old monitor, white and big, connected to also white mouse and keyboard. “Right. Now, the payment…”

Anthony extended his hand with a card on it.

“My deepest apologies. I do not take cards of any kind.” Angelo apologized while hoping the other could not pay in cash, it was a big sum to carry around, neither with checks, the client seemed too modern to possess them.

“You don’t take cards? In what century… Oh, forget it.” Anthony could not believe his ears. No cards, really? That man should definitely be from the 19th century or something.

Angelo knew the man was going to ask ‘In what century do you live?’ like many did ask before him, and he doubted it would be the last time he would hear that. However, the man did not finish his sentence and he appreciated that.

“Do you take checks?” Anthony asked. Checks seemed old enough to pay for the book. The man had a computer, well, the oldest computer he have ever seen, but still a computer all the same.

“Yes. I can handle checks.” Angelo answered with a relief he did not feel but his client clearly did.

“There you go Mr. Fell.” Anthony said giving him the completed and signed check.

“Thank you… Mr. Crowley!” Angelo said reading the name on the bottom of the check. “To be honest, I did not expect a man so modern like yourself to carry checks.”

“Bad habits die hard.” Anthony said. “Something I got from my mom.” He remembered cleared his mother scolding his father for not caring checks with him when they would got out. Anthony started caring them for his father and now he did more out of a habit them anything else.

“Oh, I know what you mean.” Angelo said suddenly having many wonderful memories crossing his mind. “I got a lot of those from my father.”

“Including the fashion sense?” Anthony asked unable to restrain himself. He needed to know why somebody, anybody, would dress something so old-fashioned.

Angelo should have felt offended; most of times he did, but not that time. “Yes. For a matter of fact, these were his clothes when his was still alive and running this bookstore.” He said with pride while adjusting his tartan bowtie, an old habit of his that he did not inherited from anybody.

“Interesting.” Anthony said amused with the other man’s confidence. “But, about the card, don’t you think it is safer than checks? I mean I could give you a fake check or a bad one.”

“You are correct. However, the people that usually drop at my store are not the type to do such things. People who enjoy books and are willing to pay my prices can hardly be bad folks. I like to believe in the best of people and not doubt them without a good reason.” Angelo explained.

“So you don’t think someone would come here and just try to steal one of your books?” Anthony asked trying to understand how Mr. Plump could have so much faith in people. “I mean, not to themselves but to sell for a higher price.”

“Oh, I do not believe anyone would buy them for a higher price.” Angelo’s prices were the highest he have ever seen. “And those thieves would need to know what they have in their hands, most people do not. Unless you are planning in sending people like that here, I do not think anyone would spent their time planning a robbery at my bookstore.”

“Why would I do that?” Anthony said utmost confused.

“I do not think you would.” Angelo said with a small laugh. “Otherwise I would not be having this conversation with you, dear.”

“All right.” Anthony said. Mr. Plump called him ‘dear’. Things seemed to be getting weird, more than he thought it was possible. “I have to go now.”

“Thanks for your purchase.” Angelo said in the automatic tone and smile, which he practice countless times. “Do come again.”

Anthony nodded and waved the hand that was not holding the Dante’s Divine Comedy and left the shop making the bell ring painfully at Angelo’s ears and heart.

After Anthony left the shop, Angelo looked astonished at the check on his hands and all the zeros it had. “I truly believed no one would spent more than few hundreds on that but Mr. Crowley just spent a few thousands.” He said with his conflicted feelings regarding the earned money and the lost friend. “Maybe I should raise the prices a bit more.”


	2. THE DEBT

Cassandra was at the neighborhood bakery having a hard time to pick a dessert for her best friend and love of her life, who loves books and sweets alike. Her friend often runs out of money so he hardly buy enough food. Although he would always find a way to get candies, one of those ways being through Cassandra.

A strawberry pie and a chocolate cake were fighting for the honor of being bought. The strawberries looked fresh but the cake’s chocolate seemed very sweet. That decision was a big one. She could even picture her friend being there with her and having the same doubt.

“I will take both, please.” She decided. That way she would definitely please her beloved one.

She happily walked from the bakery to the bookstore three blocks away. Cassandra was imagining the faces and noises her friend would make when he would lay his eyes on both desserts, then while eating them, it would be a show apart, it was every single time.

Cassandra opened the bookstore’s door and entered it or, at least, she tried to. A man who was leaving at the same time she was arriving almost thrown her out.

“Watch it, girl!” Said the man while walking away followed by a woman. It took Cassandra a few seconds to recognize them. She left the pie and the cake on the floor and ran to the store’s backroom looking for her friend.

“Angelo!” She called.

***********

Emotionally shaken from his last sell, Angelo was staring at the check Mr. Crowley had given him when he heard the store’s bell rang and a known voice call his name.

Startled, he hid the check in one of his pockets and took a deep breath getting ready to face his visitors, who he knew were not there for the books.

“Angelo!” Said a tall and visible strong man wearing a gray suit and a purple tie. He was smiling but there was no emotion behind it.

“Gabriel.” Angelo greeted the man with an empty smile of his own. “And Michael.” He politely nodded towards the woman behind Gabriel. “How may I help you?”

“Angelo, Angelo.” Said Gabriel getting closer. “You know why we are here.”

“You are mistaken. I positively have no idea.” Angelo said confused.

“The money we lent you…” Started Gabriel.

“I paid you back. All of it. Until the last cent.”

“You did but you forgot the interest.”

“Interest?” Asked Angelo. “I believe we agreed that I would pay only the amount I would borrow, no interest.”

“No, honey, I said that I would do my best for you not having to pay it. We did try to convince our boss about it.” Explained Gabriel with fake sweetness, something that would always creep Angelo out. It was like the man was forcing himself to be gentle and kind because the situation asked for it but Angelo knew, better than anyone, how easy all that goodness could vanish and be replaced by pure wrath.

“Gabriel, we signed a contract that stated no interest.” Angelo insisted firmly.

“Oh, the contract. We signed a contract indeed. However, it stated the possibility of having no interest.” Said Gabriel extending his right hand at Michael’s direction. The woman took a folded paper from an inside pocked of her light caramel suit and gave it to Gabriel. “Here, honey, have a look.” Gabriel handed the paper to Angelo.

“Stop calling me that.” Angelo said while picking up his glasses from the table where the computer was.

“I remember you liked it.” Said Gabriel still smiling.

“Because I thought you meant something with it. Now I know better.” Angelo said unfolding the paper with a serious look, which was reflect by Gabriel. Courtesy was behind them at that point.

Angelo started reading the contract at his hands. It was not the same one of four months ago. He could remember whatever he would read better than most people would, so he knew that paper was not the one he signed. Nevertheless, his signature was there, at the bottom of the contract.

“I cannot believe my eyes.” Said Angelo outraged. “This is fake! I did not sign this. I did not agreed to what is written here and you both know it!”

“Angelo, be reasonable.” Said Gabriel coldly. “Do you want to contest the legality of the contract? You will need lawyers. Do you have the money to hire them? If you do, you had better pay what you own us instead, because you won’t get anything good going down that path.”

“Are you threatening me?”

“I’m warning you.” Said Gabriel getting even closer. “I’m being friendly now, next time it won’t be like this. Pay the interest and everything will be fine, if you don’t… Well, you will be forcing me to act, honey.”

“I refuse.” Angelo said standing his ground. “I did not agreed to it, so I do not have to pay anything more than I already did!”

“Honey, you don’t understand.” Gabriel grabbed Angelo by the back of his neck keeping him in place and looking at him. “Our boss don’t get the money, she gets angry. She gets angry, she send us to get the money in unpleasant ways or to just make the debtors pay for it differently.”

Many terrible memories strongly hit Angelo’s mind. All of them involving Gabriel grabbing him just like that and saying many things to him. Gabriel used to say he was weak; he was a coward; he was stupid; he was fat; he was a failure as a man and as a person and that he needed Gabriel to love him because no one else would.

Tears started coming to his eyes but he would not cry. Not in front of Gabriel. He had overcome those fear and trauma. He was angry. He wanted to cry because he hated being angry. However, he knew Gabriel would see his tears as weakness, so he could not cry in front of that horrible man.

“I’ll have to hurt you.” Gabriel continued. “Physically, mentally, emotionally…”

“You already did.” Angelo said with a voice low and rough. “Whatever you will have to do, Gabriel, I do not care. I still refuse to pay.” He grabbed Gabriel’s wrist that was behind his own neck and twisted in a way and with strength surprising the other. “Now, it is about time I close the bookstore. I will have to ask you two to leave.”

Gabriel pulled his hand from Angelo’s grip, unable to mask his shock. He backed away two big steps before turning to Michael. They exchanged looks then walked to the front of the store and left.

***********

“Angelo? Are you…?” Cassandra ran to where she thought Angelo would probably be, stopping abruptly when she saw him.

Angelo was standing where Gabriel left him. Hands closed in fists, tears rolling down his cheeks, eyes fixed at some point in front of him, trembling slightly.

“Oh, Angelo.” Cassandra hugged Angelo hard, as hard as she could. “I am here darling. I am here with you.” She said trying to give her friend some comfort.

Angelo slowly opened his hands and hugged Cassandra back. His true friend. Someone that truly selflessly loved him. The one who helped him in the past to get away from Gabriel and overcome all the pain and suffering that monster left behind in him.

“Angelo, I think it’s best for you to sit.” Cassandra said pushing him back a little so he would sit down at the armchair behind him. “I will get you some tea.”

Angelo did not say anything but fixed his crying eyes at Cassandra’s and somehow she understood the unspoken request.

“Some wine then?” She tried. “All right, I will get the strongest thing I find but you better not be thinking I will let you get your ass drunk because of Bastardiel.”

Cassandra went to the small kitchen at the back of the store and looked at the closet she knew Angelo kept his alcoholic drinks. She took something she thought was strong and poured a bit in a cup then returned to her friend’s side. She gave Angelo the cup and he drank it all in one go then looked at her again.

“Relax, I brought the bottle.” She said pouring a bit more in the cup at Angelo’s hand. “Now tell me what he did this time.” She asked.

Angelo drank again and turned his eyes away from his friend. He did not want to tell Cassandra that he borrowed money from Gabriel. He knew she would scold him and be extremely disappointed but above all, she would go after Gabriel and demand explanations regarding the fake contract and his threats. He could not let the only one he loved as his family get involved in such trouble. He would not speak with her about it.

“Angelo, I know something serious happened. It‘s not just about Gabriel. You are angry. For heaven’s sake, you never get truly angry!” Cassandra said and got a side look from Angelo.

He was a bit surprised that she could tell so much just from looking at him and she knew that as well.

“No one have observed you more than me. Call me stalker if you want, but I know your body language because of that. You are crying angry tears. You want to drink to numb your anger not your pain or fear. Whatever Gabriel and his bitch-sister came to do here, it made you so angry that you could barely hold back to not hurt them. Am I wrong?”

Angelo looked at Cassandra a little scared of how well she could tell what was going on at his heart. Still, he would not let her get involved. He needed to protect her as much as she protected him.

“Fine. If you don’t want to tell me, it’s all right. Just know I am here if you need me, okay?” Angelo smiled a bit. It was a weak smile but the warmth of his love was there. “Why don’t you take this to the kitchen…” she gave him the bottle “…while I go grab the desserts I left at the entrance?” Angelo’s smile grew wider with the word ‘desserts’. If there was something in the world that would make him feel better at any time, it was something sweet.


	3. THE NEIGHBORHOOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains strong and offensive language. (slander, dirty words, swearing)

The next day was a new day. Angelo was feeling positive and excited. Cassandra’s company and the desserts she brought managed to cheer him up.

He planned going to the bank and deposit Mr. Crowley’s check. Afterwards, he would go to Mr. Pulsifer’s market and buy some supplies, then maybe stop by the bakery to get some coffee and snacks for Cassandra. Since he was outside, he could make her a visit at her office.

The air was a little cold and humid so he added to his outfit a light brown coat and a top hat of the same color, completing it with a wood cane with a white handle in the shape of wings.

Angelo did not possess a car and he never saw the need of it. The neighborhood he lived and worked in was small and well supplied with everything he would need or want. He could perfectly walk to the bank, where the lovely gentle attendants would always help him with those infernal machines that controlled the monetary operations of his bank account.

At the bank, as he predicted, if it were not for Mrs. Young’s help, he would not be able to deposit Mr. Crowley’s check so quickly. He left the place into a very green and flowered little square, yet big enough for the children to play and for people to walk with their dogs.

“Mr. Fell.” One of the kids stopped him when he was leaving the building.

“Hello, Adam.” Angelo greeted the boy who seemed worried. “What’s the matter, dear boy?”

“Have you seen Dog around?” Adam asked looking expectantly and hopeful.

“Do you mean your dog?”

“Yes. His name’s Dog.”

“Oh, I see. I am terribly sorry. I have not seen any dog apart from Mr. Tyler’s.” Angelo apologized wishing he could help the boy further. “If I see him around I will take him right back to you. How does it look like?”

“His is small, white and black. His ears are big and black and… He likes to run after cats and birds and any other animals, really.”

“Adam!” Called a girl from the other side of the square.

“I have to go. Thanks for your help Mr. Fell.” Adam thanked him then he ran to his friends.

Angelo walked paying more attention at any traces of a lost dog named Dog. The day was getting warmer but there was still barely any signs of the sun wanting to show his magnitude and radiance. He was going to Mr. Pulsifer’s market, his supplies for making tea were running low and he was also in need of more bread, strawberry jam and some cheese.

He arrived at the marked cheerfully greeting the owner, Mr. Newton Pulsifer.

“Good morning, Mr. Pulsifer.” Angelo greeted taking his hat off and smiling. “How is Mrs. Pulsifer?” He asked missing the woman’s presence.

“Good morning, Mr. Fell. Anathema is fine, just resting from star gazing until too late last night.”

“A wonderful activity to get tired from.” Angelo said.

He really liked the young couple and could relate to both in many ways. Anathema, like him, loved books and even had her own copies of prophetic ones, an interest they shared and loved to talk about whenever they met. Newt was a young man with terrible abilities with electronic machines, just like Angelo himself but with Mr. Pulsifer was always worse, for some strange reason any electronic equipment would just die at his hands.

Angelo got what he needed and paid in cash for Mr. Pulsifer’s sake. He did have a card, but only to take money from the demonic machine at the bank.

Next, he went straight to the Brazilian bakery next door and bought some little breads made with cheese and a takeout black coffee. Cassandra was extremely fond of salt snacks and bitter coffee, still she would always buy sweets for him and he appreciated that very much, that is why he wanted to do something in return.

With his packages, he walked more two blocks ahead and stopped at the stairs leading to the building where Cassandra had her office. She was a Private Detective in a world where true trust was rare and everybody wanted to know what theirs partners were up to, so she was always busy with cases of adultery, and yet always found some time to visit him.

“Hey, look at that.” Said someone at Angelo’s right. He was not paying attention at his surroundings while thinking about Cassandra and now he was in the middle of a group of five men. They seemed angry for some reason and in search to release that anger at something, or more likely someone.

“Good morning, gentlemen.” Angelo greeted politely getting laughs as answers.

“Can you believe this guy?” Said one of them laughing hard.

“He looks like he came from a movie or maybe a book or something.” Said another.

“Looks like he ran away from the museum!” Said a third and all the others laughed again.

“What are your business around here?” Asked the first man, who spoke when Angelo arrived, apparently he was the leader of the group.

“My business are my own.” Angelo said firmly. “Good day to all of you. I better get going.” He tried to pass through them but three men blocked his path. “Oh, for goodness’ sake. What is it that you want?”

“You’re funny.” Said the leader. “We just want to have fun with you.”

The others laughed and Angelo got really worried. He despised violence but he could get through them if necessary.

“What the fuck is going on down there?” Someone asked yelling from above them.

All men looked up and saw a woman’s head popping out from a window at the fourth floor.

“Nothing Harpy! We just found a clown!” Answered the leader and his gang laughed again.

“If you call my cutie pie ‘a clown’ one more time, I will get down there and cut both your tongue and cock off, you bastard!” The woman replied. Angelo then understood she was Cassandra. “If you lot want to keep your hands, eyes and manhood, you better apologize and let him pass!”

“We are sorry, Harpy!” All five said together.

“Not to me, you brainless shit! To him! Apologize to Angelo, NOW!” Her anger was almost touchable. Even Angelo got a bit scared by thinking he would meet her in person in a few minutes and her anger would probably not have subsided.

“We are very sorry, sir!” The men said to Angelo and he felt somehow embarrassed, which he did not feel when they were mocking him.

“It is all right.” He said and quickly got up the front stairs to reach the elevator.

Just as he predicted, he took some minutes do get to his friend and her anger was the same. She was leaning at her office door’s threshold with a lighted cigarette at her mouth, waiting him. Cassandra got inside leaving to Angelo to get in and close the door afterwards.

“I thought I told to tell me in advance when you would come.” She said briskly.

“I forgot.” He admitted. He completely forgot that she had warned him about some not so good people wandering around her block at all hours.

“I noticed.” She said then she blown away some smoke and smashed the tip of her cigarette at an ashtray. “So?”

He was so eager to do something for Cassandra that he completely forgot everything she always asked him to remember. To tell her in advance that he would visit and to expect her to be grumpy, rude and dirty mouth due the lack of sleep and the excess of stress.

“I brought you something.” He said sheepishly not looking Cassandra in her dark brown eyes that seemed to be able to read his soul.

He offered her one of his plastic bags and she recognized it immediately. “Cutie pie, you shouldn’t have…” She said softly her anger almost gone.

“I wanted to thank you for yesterday.” He said while taking off his hat and coat, putting both at a chair, together with his cane and the other bags. “I just wanted to do something for you.”

Cassandra left the bag at her desk and went to hug her friend. Angelo hugged her back much more surely that he did the right thing by visiting her.

“Still…” Cassandra gave a step back but kept holding Angelo’s shoulders. “I know how expensive all that must have been. You can’t go around wasting your money with me like this…”

“You do that every day.”

“It’s different and you know it! I have many cases. Stupid ones but I get paid for them. Now, I know you haven’t sell a single book in the last month.”

“Actually, I sold one yesterday before… all that.” He mentioned Gabriel’s visit vaguely so Cassandra would not stick to the subject. “It was a good sell, in monetary terms at least.”

“One of your favorites?” Angelo nodded. “Which one?”

“A first edition of a 19th century English translation of Dante Alighieri’s _The Divine Comedy_.”

“Wait. Wasn’t it one of those you set up at the 10-15 thousand price?”

“Yes.” He answered sadly almost tearing up.

“And someone actually bought it?” Angelo nodded again. “It must have been someone as bibliophilic as you!”

“Did not seemed to be the case.” He said. “The man looked not the kind to like books but he did seemed to have a lot of money to spend on them or on anything he wanted. Mr. Anthony J. Crowley was his name.”

“Never heard of it. Which means he is not a well-known bastard from around. Maybe he just needed an exquisite gift for someone else.”

“Maybe.”

Angelo spent the next three hours having a wonderful time with his childhood friend remembering all the trouble they would get into together, even though most of them were for unfair reasons like Cassandra would always point out. Other people seemed to simple adore provoking them and later complain when they would get what they deserved, which usually meant bleeding at some places or getting something broken after Cassandra got her hands on them.

Like when she was six and she broke Gabriel’s nose (he called Angelo fat) or when she was nine and she bit Mr. Tyler’s finger (he insisted pointing it at her while complaining about her unladylike manners) or when she was ten and she broke Michael’s arm, neither of them could remember why but Cassandra was sure she deserved it.

“Gosh, I was never able to watch you properly, was I?” Said Angelo while laughing.

“Oh please! You’re only six years older than me. We were both kids!”

“Still, your mother had asked me to take care of you but it was always the other way around.”

“Only because you have always been too nice to show the bastards your strength. Since I’m not that nice, I didn’t mind giving them a little taste of hell.” Cassandra said laughing while remembering many sweet occasions.

Angelo said goodbye to Cassandra already missing her company and took his way back to his bookstore. Not long after leaving Cassandra’s block, his eyes got the sight of many wonderful flowers and plants across the street. He did not remember there being a flower shop at the neighborhood. He changed his direction stopping in front of the amazingly beautiful and exquisite plants.

Angelo stood there admiring the beauty of life when he heard a familiar voice coming from the inside of the flower shop.

***********

Anthony got his hands on the book he lied he had but later at his flat, he found out he wouldn’t be able to read it. A kind of plastic enveloped the book and there was a warning note saying: ‘Do not remove the protective plastic.’ How was he supposed to read Dante’s poems, if he couldn’t open the damned book?

He looked over the internet and found all those poems there. In the end, he didn’t have to buy the book, he could have just taken a picture and later say to those bastards at the office that they couldn’t see it personally to not damage it. He spent a little fortune on that literary archaeological artifact without need. 

Anthony arrived at his office quite annoyed the next morning holding the book on his left hand. He didn’t bother to take out the price, it would help him to show off a bit, and he intended to go again to that bookstore, return the book and take his money back from Mr. Plump.

As expected, his employees were surprised that he actually had the old poetry book, which gave him a small feeling of satisfaction. Maybe it weren’t such a waste of money, after all, but he would still take all of it back anyway.

On his way to the bookstore, he changed his plans and decided to stop by the new flower shop his company had opened at the area. It was small, in comparison with the others he had around the world, but it was big enough for that neighborhood.

As it would always happen when Anthony arrived at any of his shops, everybody recognized him immediately. People started running around putting plants and flowers on their right places, warning others of his arrival and hiding any evidences of improper conduct – like eating, sleeping and using their smartphones.

He liked to cause that effect on people. No matter where he would go, people would try their hardest to get his approval, which he would never give. There was always something to criticize, something to get on his nerves and ruin his day for the next few hours. This time, he saw many plants with their vases full of water, too much water.

“Who did this?” He asked pointing at the vases while looking at the employees’ faces searching for guilt. “_Who did this?_” He asked again, louder than before.

A woman at his left shivered. He turned himself to her. “Was it you?” He asked.

That woman was somehow familiar. She nodded in response and it made him remember.

“You worked at the main store, didn’t you?” He already knew he was right, so he didn’t wait for a reply. “Got transferred here recently. Got transferred because you would make the plants die for watering them too much!”

He remembered clearly. Not long ago, when his parents were still alive, many plants and flowers were lost at the main store and no one seemed to be able to explain how or why. Later, they found out it was that woman, Mary Loquacious, who would water them more than it was necessary and cause the roots to rot.

“You did it again!” Anthony shouted. He couldn’t believe that she had made the same mistake again. She just wasn’t fired last time because his father had acknowledge her skills at selling and making amazing bouquets for the clients. “How many plants do you need to kill before learning that ‘watering the plants’ isn’t the same as ‘raining on them’?”

“They seemed dehydrated.” She tried to justify herself.

“Oh, right!” He said throwing his hands at the air then getting close to Mary, who put her head down and shivered again. “You seem a little dehydrate yourself. Why don’t I put you under a waterfall or inside a big tank of water for hours? Would that hydrate you in any way?”

Mary shook her head.

“You drowned them!” Anthony yelled letting his rage took over him.

“I am sorry, Mr. Crowley.” Said the woman quietly and scared.

“Oh, you are sorry? You are sorry and that solves everything, doesn’t it?” Anthony said coldly.

He started pacing in front of her, buffing when he wasn’t speaking. “Let’s forget about the fact that those plants will perish, let’s forget about the fact that it’s the third time you do it. THIRD TIME!”

Anthony was the kind of person that had to move whenever he was angry. He would gesticulate his hands at many directions at random then point at the plants, which were with their bases covered by at least two fingers of water above the ground of their vases, and get even angrier.

“How dumb are you? How dumb and retard can you be and not learn that you just can’t water them like you are the fucking God throwing the damned flood on Earth?”

“Now, Mr. Crowley, that’s no away to talk to a lady.” Said someone from behind Anthony. The voice and tone were familiar. He turned around and found himself looking at no one else than Mr. Plu… Mr. Fell, the bookseller.

“What are you doing here?” Anthony asked utmost confused by the suddenly presence of the other man and his ancient outfit.

“I heard you from the front of the store and thought I might help somehow.” Angelo explained with both hands at the cane’s winged handle, a couple of bags hanging at his right wrist. “I just never thought you would be throwing a tantrum and being terribly rude with a lady.”

“This has nothing to do with you!” Anthony yelled not knowing how to react at a stranger talking to him as if he was his mother or something. Although, his mother would always scold him just as he was doing to Mary, that is how he learned how to do it.

“Regardless the reason that might give you the right to scold her, you cannot do it in such a rude and offensive way.” Said Angelo calmly. “She may have made a mistake, if I could understand enough of the situation. Still, you must not treat her like that. She deserves respect like anybody else.”

Anthony was at loss of words, he couldn’t manage to say anything. There were so many things going through his brain but all that escaped his mouth were noises and growls. The pacing and exaggerated hand movements were back. How could that old-fashioned mummy from the 19th century just pop up out of nowhere and talk to him like that? In front of his employees? How could he just meddle so easily in business that didn’t concern him? Why couldn’t he, Anthony, tell him to shut up and shove his ridiculous bowtie together with his cane in that specific place?

“I believe an apology is in order.” Said Angelo.

That made Anthony stop pacing and turn his head to him. “An apology?” He repeated not believing his ears.

“Yes. You were rude and offensive to the lady, my dear.”

‘Dear’?! One more time he was called ‘dear’ by that plump man, who seemed to be two hundred years late with the times. “She drowned the plants!” He said pointing at the woman. “I don’t have to fucking apologize for anything!”

“Of course you have.” Angelo insisted. “For yelling, for a start.”

Anthony could not deal with all that at once. He was angry and confused. He turned himself to Mary, who was no longer so afraid of him but curious to see the end of that unexpected turn of events.

“I won’t, in any way, say that I’m sorry for yelling or calling you dumb or retard or anything. Do you understand? I’m definitely not apologizing for any of that, get it?” He said to Mary loudly, but not yelling. She eyed him surprised and nodded with a small smile. “Great! And from now on, don’t you dare put a single drop of water on any plant or flower!”

“I guess that is a way to do it.” Angelo commented smiling warmly to the woman and then to Anthony, who turned his head to him once again.

“Would you take a coffee with me?” He asked surprising himself but not letting it appear.

“I would rather have tea if possible, but coffee would be quite nice too.” Angelo said still smiling.

Anthony couldn’t decide if the other one had or not accept his invitation but he took the first and went to the front of the shop.

“Goodbye, dear lady.” Angelo said taking his hat off for a moment before following Anthony.


	4. THE CLASH OF TEASERS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is anything wrong, hard to understand or any misuse of terms and expressions, please let me know so I can correct it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

“Black coffee for me.” Said Anthony to the waitress at the Brazilian bakery.

“Green tea, please.” Said Angelo.

“No sugar, right?” Asked the woman.

“Precisely Diana, thank you.” Angelo answered and the waitress left to pick their orders.

“Do you come here often?” Anthony asked curiously.

“No, my friend Cassandra does. She usually pick things up for me, so the staff knows what I like.” He answered a little embarrassed.

“At the point of the waitress knowing you take your tea without sugar?”

“Cassandra comes here almost every day.” He said it as if it was enough to explain everything.

“Here it goes, Mr. Fell.” Said the waitress putting a cup of hot tea in front of Angelo then a cup of coffee in front of Anthony.

“Thank you, dear.” Said Angelo while Anthony only nodded as thanks.

“This friend of yours…” Anthony started again not satisfied. “She comes here and buy things for you almost every day, is that it?” He asked wanting to understand.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because she is my friend, of course.” Angelo said in a matter-of-factly tone then sipped his tea before continuing. “Anyway, I still could not understand what was all that with that woman at the flower shop.”

“Should have fired her years ago. Plant killer. She drowns plants and flowers with how much she waters them.” Anthony answered simply while sipping his coffee as if it wasn’t a big deal, way differently than when he was shouting at the woman minutes before. “Forget about that. I wanted to talk to you about the book I bought.”

“Did something happen?” Angelo asked worry all over his face.

“No, it’s fine. With the plastic on and everything.” Anthony assured him before the man would have a heart attack or something. “The thing is: I want to return it and take my money back.”

“Ah. Hum. I see.” Angelo got a little less worried but the situation was not so much better. “Why would you want to return it? Was it not what you were looking for?”

“It was exactly what I was looking for and now I have no need for it.”

“I am sorry, but I did not understand.”

“I told some people from the office that I had that book when I didn’t. They asked me to let them see it, so I went to your bookstore, bought the book, shoved it on their faces, now I want to return it and take my money back.”

“I am not sure I got that, but I already deposited your check.”

“You can give me one of yours.”

“Only after the bank credit it on my account. I do not possess all that money now.”

“Your books are all expensive and rare, how can you not have the money for only one of them?”

“I inherited those books from my father, and my father from his father. It has been more than a year since the last time I could afford a new rare book.” He tried explaining.

“Or a decent meal.” Said Cassandra, as she would get closer to their table stopping by Angelo’s side.

“Cassandra? What are you doing here?” Angelo asked surprised.

“I called you at the bookstore to check if you have got there all right but you didn’t pick up, so I went out looking for you.” Cassandra said in a tone indicating a bit of irritation.

“I can take care of myself, dear, thank you very much.” Angelo replied straightening his posture slightly offended.

“I know Angelo but I like looking after you anyway.” She said softly. “May I join you?” She asked eyeing Anthony for an answer.

Anthony didn’t say anything. He just waved at the chair next to Cassandra as a reply.

“So?” She said after sitting down. “Were you talking about money?”

“Mr. Crowley wants to return the book he bought.” Angelo explained without looking at his friend. He was still a little mad at her.

“Anthony. ‘Mr. Crowley’ is just for my employees.” He corrected.

“I suppose you want your money back as well.” Said Cassandra assuming a posture Angelo saw as dangerous.

“Of course.” Agreed Anthony slightly changing his posture as well, which made Angelo worry that a clash of titans might occur.

“Cassandra, would you stay out of this, please?” Angelo plead with puppy eyes.

“Hey, I’m not going to do anything with him just for that.” Cassandra managed to be immune to Angelo’s tactics, although she wasn’t sure how she did it. “He has the right to get money for the book, but you don’t have to buy it back.”

“What do you mean?” Angelo asked confused.

“What’s his reason to return the book? Does it have any kind of defect? Is it fake? If he doesn’t have a good reason, you don’t have to return the money unless you want to buy the book back. Even if that’s the case, there’s nothing at the law saying you have to pay the same amount he paid you.”

Angelo looked at Cassandra disbelievingly. “But it’s not right!”

“Worse for him.” She said while shrugging her shoulders.

“Cassandra!”

“Look, I’m not letting you starve yourself because of a playboy’s whim! You need the money and you have the right to keep it.” Cassandra reasoned.

“She’s right.” Anthony agreed with a smirk on his face. Those two were quite entertaining.

“It does not matter. I will not take advantage of a gap in law. I will do what I believe is right.” Said Angelo firmly, making his decision clear.

Cassandra exhaled knowing defeat.

“How long have you been friends?” Anthony asked Cassandra, his curiosity was burning again.

“Thirty years. Why?”

“Is he always this stubborn?”

“Oh, this is nothing. Try to convince him not to wear a bowtie or tartan.”

“Excuse me. I am still here.” Angelo said indignantly.

“Oh, I think I know what you mean.” Anthony said remembering his conversation with the other at the bookstore regarding his clothes. He looked at Angelo then continued. “Don’t need it right now, you know? The money. I can keep the book and you buy it back when you can. I still want the same amount, though. The price is still attached to it.”

Angelo smiled brightly. “Are you sure Mr. Cro… Er… Anthony?”

“Absolutely. Your friend is right. I bought it on a whim and now want to return it on another. It’s not fair with you. But, since you are so willing to actually pay me all the money back, I guess I can wait.”

“Thank you so much!” Angelo thanked almost crying.

“This is very nice of you.” Cassandra said.

“Nah!” Said Anthony while waving one hand dismissively. “Just another whim.”

“Typical playboy.” She said eyeing Crowley without weight on her words.

Anthony raised his cup of coffee at Cassandra, like a toast, and then drank all of it.

“Would you two be interest in having lunch with me?” Anthony invited. He wanted to know more about them and the possible implications regarding ‘a decent meal’ and ‘starve’ were annoying him.

“You invite, you pay, right?” Cassandra wanted to be sure.

“Cassandra!” Angelo scolded.

“Certainly.” Anthony answered calmly.

“You must know that we would be catching up for a long time not having a real lunch.” She warned.

“_How long_?” Anthony asked.

“Do you know?” She asked Angelo. “We surely had our last _true lunch_ together.”

“It was at that bar on my birthday, I think.” Angelo said trying hard to remember.

“You can’t call that a ‘true lunch’, cutie pie!”

“It was decent.”

“The only decent thing there was the waitress.” Angelo slapped her on her leg. “Ouch! What was that for?”

“You know! Talking about that gentle lady as if she was a piece of meat! It’s repulsive!”

“You say that but she was looking at _you_ like you were her _main course_.” Cassandra was slapped again. “Stop that! I’m just saying the truth.” She said while rubbing the aching area of her leg. “Well, if you consider **that** a lunch, it’s been a bit more than two years, I think.”

“Don’t you know how to cook?” Anthony asked Cassandra.

“Why should I?” She said aggressively. “Because I’m a woman?”

“No, because if you did, you could cook for him.” Anthony said lazily pointing at Angelo. It was clear for him that Cassandra was in love with her friend, who could possibly be aware of that fact or not. He just didn’t know how their relationship really worked but he was going to find out.

“Good point.” Said Cassandra calming down. “We both suck at it. I did try for a while and gave up.”

“Your coffee is pretty good.” Said Angelo in a comforting tone.

“So is your tea.” Replied Cassandra in the same tone. “Other than making tea or coffee I only go to the oven to light up my cigarettes.”

“You smoke then.” Said Anthony a little surprised.

“When I have the little bastards, I do.” Said Cassandra.

“You should quit, you know?” Said Angelo finishing his tea.

“I’m not having this conversation with you again.” Said Cassandra calmly but also seriously. Angelo noticed she wasn’t in the mood to hear him about the matter, so he dropped it.

“You two look like a married couple.” Anthony commented wanting to see how each one would react. Angelo stared at him with wide eyes as if he said he killed someone, but Cassandra only smiled and seemed to get more comfortable at her chair than before.

“I wish.” She said attracting Angelo’s attention.

“Cassandra, please!”

“We’re only friends, playboy.” Said Cassandra laughing at Angelo’s discomfort. “So, if you’re having ideas, go ahead.”

Anthony wasn’t expecting that. He was having a great time while watching Cassandra and Angelo interact with each other. He wasn’t trying to find out if the bookseller was single or whatever. Was he?

“Cassandra Black-Harpy!” Angelo called her. Full name always meant trouble.

“Okay, okay. Sorry.” Cassandra apologized unconvincingly. “Got a bit carried away with the teasing but I had to fire back, you know?”

“I’m sorry too.” Said Anthony understanding better than before that he was dealing with another teaser, just like him. “Must admit, you’re the best I have ever met.”

“And ever will.” Said Cassandra with a cocky smile.

Suddenly they heard a loud song, which Cassandra recognized as being her mobile’s ringtone. She picked up her phone then looked back at the men. “Gotta go. Work. Do take him for lunch, playboy.” She said before kissing Angelo at the top of his head and leaving while answering the call.

“You really do not have to…” Angelo started, staring at his cup unable to look directly at Anthony due his shame.

“No. I want to. Really.” Said Anthony. “My car is parked at the other side of street. Come on.” He stood up as he dropped some money on the table and left closely followed by Angelo, who hurried to pick up his bags, hat and cane and still reach Anthony.


	5. THE LUNCH

“Order anything you want.” Said Anthony looking at the menu in his hands as he sat across from Angelo at a table in a very expensive restaurant.

“Oh my. There is so many delicious options.” Said Angelo a little dazzled by the expectation alone.

“Have you ever tried the food here?” Asked Anthony.

“Many years ago.” Angelo explained without taking his eyes away from de menu. “My parents were still alive.”

“I am sorry about your parents.” Said Anthony painfully.

“Did you… Hum… Too?” Asked Angelo vaguely unable to say the whole question, but since he focused his full attention on Anthony, he could see that the other understood.

“Yes.” He said only.

“I am very sorry to hear that.” Angelo said honestly, which seemed to surprise the other.

“Funny.” Said Anthony with a wry smile. “I’ve heard that many times and no one had sound as much honest as you.”

Angelo did not know what to reply to that, so he only asked what came into his mind. “Do you have any other relatives?”

Anthony only shook his head to say ‘no’.

“Me neither. I only have Cassandra. She is like my little sister, but she wasn’t around when they died, so I felt truly alone, even when I was surrounded by other people.”

“She is in love with you.” Anthony said suddenly.

“I know.” Angelo revealed in a breathed whisper. “She confessed her feelings to me long ago.”

“And you are still friends?”

“Of course! Beyond anything, we are family!”

“Don’t know if I should admire her or pity her.”

“Oh, if you knew her better, it would be an easy decision.”

“May I take your orders?” Asked the waiter interrupting them.

“Oh, yes. Hum. I am going to have this one and this one.” Angelo pointed at the menu.

“I’m having the same. Also, bring a glass of your best wine and a grape juice for me.” Added Anthony.

The waiter nodded while taking note of the orders then left them alone.

“Grape juice?” Angelo asked.

“I’m driving.” Anthony answered simply.

“Well, you could have ordered me a juice too.”

Anthony smiled at Angelo’s little discomfort about being bought an expensive wine. “You seem to be the kind of man that knows how to appreciate a good wine.”

“I like to think so.” Said Angelo moving himself on the chair a bit. “Still, you did not have to.”

“I know.”

The waiter returned with their drinks, he served them and left without a word.

Anthony took a sip of his juice while Angelo grabbed his glass and smelled the wine, turned it around in little circles, then sipped it tasting on his mouth and finally swallowed it while closing his eyes for a breath moment.

“Splendid.” He said opening his eyes and focusing on Anthony, who was watching him intensely. Angelo could not see his eyes, but he was sure he could feel them looking at him, piercing through his skin and searching the deeps of his soul. What a strange feeling. Not so strange, if he was to be honest with himself. Cassandra would do that all the time, the difference was that he could _see_ Cassandra’s eyes. However, he had the impression that even if he could see Anthony’s eyes the feeling would still be a little stronger than what he usually felt with his best friend. “It is a wonderful wine, Anthony, thank you for inviting me.”

Anthony got a bit uncomfortable with all that gratitude. He had never been truly thanked before, not like that. “Thank me after the whole lunch, Mr. Fell.” He said, since he didn’t think he had done anything to be worth of it yet.

“Angelo. Call me Angelo, please.” He corrected with a little smile. “And I plan on thanking you through the whole lunch.”

Anthony felt it would be like heaven and hell at the same time. Why being thanked by Mr. Plum… No. Mr. Fe… No. Angelo. Why being thanked by Angelo would make him feel like he had done something extraordinary? He knew it was nothing and he shouldn’t feel like it was a big deal, which would also make him feel like crap.

The waiter showed up with their food. Two plates with something indistinguishable at the center of it with some lines of sauce upon it making some kind of pattern.

Anthony adjusted the napkin at his lap and got ready to eat but stopped at seeing the frown at Angelo’s face.

“Is there a problem?” He asked concerned.

“No! No.” Angelo answered a little too quickly for the other’s taste. “It just… It is a little different from what I remember, that is all.”

“How different?”

“Oh, do not worry about it. It is something silly.”

“I’m into silliness. Tell me.”

“Oh. Hum… It just that it used to be… It used to cover the whole plate.” He answered sheepishly not really looking at Anthony but giving him little glares to see his reaction.

“That kind of different.” Said Anthony with some relief. “I thought they would put something you don’t like on it. Don’t worry about it. Order as many as you want until you are satisfied.” He then went back to his task to eat what was on his plate, whatever it was.

Angelo stayed frozen for some seconds. Looking at Anthony with wide eyes and a bit of disbelief, then he caught himself before Anthony would notice. He sipped a little more of his wine and got ready to eat.

‘_…until you are satisfied…_’

Angelo smiled truly contented as he hardly remembered himself being when Cassandra was not around.

He ate his meal with gusto and patience, in a way Anthony had never saw anyone doing. Little piece by little piece. No hush. Every time he would put some in his mouth, he closed his eyes as to focus on the flavor alone and not get distracted by his other senses.

Anthony finished his food fast. He wasn’t much into food in general. He always liked to appreciate a good drink rather than food. Nevertheless, he couldn’t avoid thinking he would be missing something on the eating experience based on what he was seeing in front of him. He could swear that Angelo would glow a little each time he would eat a piece of his meal. It was almost… divine. He could not describe it in any other way. His posture and manners, his way of savoring it slowly – pretty much like he did with his tea back at the bakery – it was all divine, like he was an angel trying what Earth had to offer for the first time.

“That was scrumptious.” Angelo said after swallowing the last bit of his meal, then wiping his mouth with the napkin.

“Do you mind if I take a bit of your wine?” Asked Anthony a little shy. It wasn’t something he would normally do, but he had to test his tongue to check if it was all right.

“Oh, my, no. Go ahead.”

Anthony took the glass and sipped the wine not doing all the process of tasting it. He just swallowed the drink while feeling the little burn on his tongue and the rich tastes of the fruits. His tongue was working just fine as it always had. Angelo must had a very keen palate or something, since the food wasn’t so amazing to him.

“Thanks.” Anthony said while returning the wine.

“Is everything all right?” Asked Angelo visibly concerned.

“Yeah. Just had to check something. It’s fine. You were right, the wine is great.”

“It sure is.” Angelo took a sip of it himself while looking at the other still in doubt. “Is there something you want to say?”

“What?” Anthony said a little too loudly.

“You look like you want to say something.” Angelo explained calmly.

“Er… Okay.” He let go of a breath he just noticed he was holding and built his courage. “I thought there would be something wrong with my tongue, since the food wasn’t as spectacular to me as it was to you. Therefore, I had to check.”

“Why the wine and not your juice?”

“You said the wine was great. I had to check with something you had tasted as well.”

“I see.”

“You know, I never saw someone eating with such…” He waved his hand in circles in the air trying to find the words. “I don’t know. Er…”

“Anthony?” A female voice sounded beside their table. It was an elegant woman, tall and thin wearing jewels bigger than her slim arms and neck could reasonably endure caring for very long.

“Sophie?” Anthony asked unpleasantly surprised.

“Oh! Am I interrupting something? Is this your boyfriend?” She asked with wide eyes and a fake warm smile.

“Not that it concerns you, but no, he is not my boyfriend. Just a friend.” Anthony answered briskly but Sophie seemed not to care.

“Does this friend have a name?” She asked looking at Angelo.

Angelo stood up and bowed to Sophie while introducing himself. “Angelo Zira Fell, bookseller, madam.”

“Oh, a true gentleman!” Said Sophie extending her right hand, which Angelo picked up slightly. “Sophie Scarlett. It’s a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Fell.”

“Likewise.” Angelo answered as he let go of her hand.

“Well, good seeing you again Anthony. Mr. Fell.” She nodded politely at Angelo, who nodded back, then left them alone again.

“What was that?” Angelo asked as he sat down.

“What do you mean?”

“You were extremely rude with the lady.”

“She’s a bitch.”

“You surely do not need to use such language.”

“What do you expect me to call her then?”

“You could say that she is a bad person or an unpleasant lady. Something of the sort.”

“Always so polite. Not my style.” He said not looking directly at Angelo. Something about Angelo being disappointed with him was making him uncomfortable. “If you knew her, I’m sure you’d think the same as me.”

“Even if I did think the same as you, it does not mean that I would say it out loud.” Said Angelo in a tone that Anthony wasn’t expecting to hear coming from him.

The waiter came at that moment and replaced their empty plates with others with some kind of food, once again indistinguishable.

“So you’re saying that you could call her ‘bitch’, but only in your head. Is that it?” Anthony asked now amused with what he saw as a revelation.

“As you said so yourself, I do not know Miss Scarlett. However, if we were to talk about mean ladies in general, then, yes.” He replied getting ready to savor the meal before him.

“You say it like you have a lot of experience dealing with _‘mean ladies’_.”

“Unfortunately, I have.” Angelo said then tried a little piece from his plate while closing his eyes. “This is wonderful. Anyway, you have no idea with the kind of women Cassandra has the _awful ability_ to get herself involved with.”

“Were those women all Cassandra’s girlfriends?”

“I would not classify them as such, maybe just one.”

“Are you sure they were not only mean because they were with her?” Anthony asked looking at Angelo for a hint of his feelings. He leaned at the table with his arms crossed, not interested at his food, only at Angelo and all the little surprises he was giving him. “Are you sure you were not just jealous?”

Angelo was having a moment of gastronomic bliss when Anthony made the question. He swallowed hard and completely forgot what the food tasted like. “I told you. I see Cassandra as my little sister. Although, I am aware of people being jealous of their siblings,” he immediately thought about Michael for a second “that had never been the case.”

He took a sip of his wine to ease the ache at the back of his throat before continuing. “Those women were taking advantage of her.”

“I can’t see how.” Anthony said.

“I believe you are aware that there are people who cannot control their temperament and end up hurting their partner mostly due jealousy.” Anthony nodded. “Most women she got herself involved with were of that type. Whenever they were angry at her or felt jealousy, they would hurt her.”

“Wait. Are you telling me that your friend suffered domestic violence from her girlfriends?”

“Yes.”

“It doesn’t make sense for me. I mean… She seems to be really tough.”

“She is tough, that’s for sure, but she sees her personality and physical strength as something dangerous for women. Therefore, if she is dealing with a man, she can take care of herself pretty well, but if it is against a woman, she will hold back and let herself be… Well, she usually does not react when she should.”

“She just let herself be beaten?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“That’s crazy.”

“No. She has a trauma. She is unable to raise her hand against a woman she does not want to hurt even if it is to defend herself from serious harm.” 

“So, since she can’t go against them if they get violent, you help her breaking up with them.” Anthony concluded leaning back on his chair.

“Precisely.” He went back to eating.

Anthony was trying to process all that while, at the same time, he could not stop thinking about how honest Angelo was being with him. He would answer all his questions, not in details of course, but he hadn’t refuse to answer so far, what somehow compelled him to do the same every time Angelo asked him something.

“Anthony.” Angelo called concernedly again.

“Yeah?”

“Are you all right, dear?”

“Yes, yes. Just thinking. Why?”

“You haven’t touch your food yet.” Angelo pointed at his plate, which was indeed untouched since the waiter put it there.

“I’m not that hungry. Do you want it?” He offered since Angelo had already finished his meal while Anthony was merged on his thoughts.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah! Absolutely! Better than throwing it away.” Anthony assured the other as he traded the plates. “Go ahead.”

“Thank you.” He said smiling softly.

“My pleasure, Ange-lo.” He said weirdly but the other did not seem to notice. He almost called the other ‘Angel’, but why?


	6. THE DREAM

After lunch, Anthony offered Angelo a ride home. “You know…” Started Angelo in Anthony’s car. “You criticize the age of my clothes, but seems to me that your car could be as old.”

“My grandfather bought the Bentley in 1926.” Anthony informed a little annoyed. “Your style is at least two hundred years old. Even more when you add the hat and the cane. Really, why would you need the cane?” He asked while driving.

“I like it.” Angelo answered simply.

“Gusto!” Anthony said out of nowhere hitting the steering wheel triumphantly.

“Sorry?” Angelo was confused.

“You eat with gusto. That’s the word I was looking for at the restaurant.” Anthony explained more satisfied now that he remembered the damned word.

“Well, I like to appreciate a good meal as much as possible. Never know when I will have the chance again.”

“If that’s the issue I could…”

“No. Please do not.” Said Angelo seriously.

“What?”

“You were going to offer yourself to take me to more meals, am I wrong?”

“What’s the problem? You will be able to enjoy good food and I will have a good time watching you doing it. It’s a win-win thing, right?”

“Stop the car.”

“What? Why?”

“Stop the car this instant!” Angelo said angrily hitting the car’s floor with his cane to make clear he was dead serious.

Anthony pulled the car to a stop as soon as he could and Angelo got out of it immediately.

“I thank you for everything you did Mr. Cowley, but I am definitely not for sale. Have a good day!” Angelo said then moved away with angry steps while trying to put his top hat on and adjust his clothes at the same time.

“What the fuck was that?” Anthony complained while watching Angelo’s back getting further and further away. “Buying him? I just wanted to have his company for a little longer… Arg! Whatever!” He took the car out again and did a ‘U’ on the street going to the opposite direction and back to his apartment. He didn’t care if there were cars around when he did the maneuver. He was angry and clueless, which would only make him more careless.

***********

Anthony got to his flat, faster than most people would consider possible or safe. His apartment was big, dark and almost devoid of furniture, but he didn’t pay any attention to that. He closed the door with more strength than necessary making the noise echo through the whole place. Anthony took off his glasses tossing them at a random little table and went right to the only place he would go when he was that angry: his garden.

It wasn’t exactly a garden, but it was close enough. There were many plants and a few flowers. They were the most beautiful and healthy anyone would find around the city – and around the world too, Anthony liked to say –, prize worthy, although, he would never put them in any competition, since he already knew who would win – no fun in that.

The plants were the only other living things at Anthony’s apartment, also the ones that would give it some colors other than black, gray and silver. When Anthony was feeling particularly lonely or when he wanted to talk but had no one to talk to, he would go to his garden and talk to the plants. He thought it was better to talk to something that it was at least alive than to just say things aloud to himself.

“Can you believe him?” He asked the closest plant to him the moment he reached the room specifically separated for his garden.

“Why would he get so mad at me? I didn’t say anything wrong! What’s the problem in buying him dinner to have his company? What’s so wrong with that?”

He went around the place looking expectantly to the plants as if they would suddenly start talking and answer him like in the animation of _Alice in Wonderland_ – Anthony quite liked how the flowers were portrayed and their personalities.

“Why do I even care?” He burst out. “Why do I even want to spend any other second with that walking ancient piece of museum?”

“If you’d only see him…” He told the plants while pacing in between them. “He really just look like he came out of some old painting of two centuries ago. He is so polite and mannered with everybody. He doesn’t even flinch when I scream – that’s not normal. He always really calm and sure when he speaks, so honest and open. He didn’t refuse to answer a single question. He would keep the details to himself of course – who wouldn’t? – but he did answered me, even about that gang-looking friend of his.”

“Oh, I know what you’re thinking… This guy is just not real. The worse is that he _is_! The most _real_ person I’ve ever met.” He said facing an exuberant red rose, his mother’s favorite flower. “Except for my parents.” He added.

“Okay. I get it. All right? I get it!” He told the plants briskly but not angry. “But I still can’t see what I did wrong!”

He looked over the plants like he was waiting to some manifestation from any of them, then he walked across the garden and turned on a corner getting in a corridor which led to his room. He was going to sleep it off. Maybe some clarification would come from it.

***********

Angelo got at his bookstore buffing. Out of breathe because of the fast walk and the anger. Anthony’s audacity to basically try buying him. He could be the richest man in the whole world and Angelo would still keep his self-pride. To sell himself for fancy meals and become a kind of entertainment to the other… Preposterous!

He was so furious his hands were trembling and giving him a hard time to manage unlocking the front door. Closing his eyes and breathing deeply a few times helped to calm him down enough to put the right key on its place and unlock the door, which was immediately locked again after he got inside the building.

Angelo walked fast through the shelves and reached the small kitchen on the back of the store. He put his hat at the table, the bags joined it seconds later and the cane was hanged at the back of a chair.

“Some tea will help.” He told himself getting the kettle ready with water. “How dare he…?”

He sighed deeply and tried to focus on the task of making him some chamomile tea to calm his nerves. He was not just angry; he was also offended and sad. He thought Antho… No. Mr. Crowley would be more of a gentleman than an insensitive businessman, who would deal with matters with money alone. He should have known. He saw the way Mr. Crowley treated that poor woman at his flower shop. That was something. Then, the way he treated the other lady at the restaurant… How disappointing. It did not matter if one of them had damage his flowers, neither if the other was a bad person, he could not have treated them like that. Angelo could not let his heart soften over a few good actions and ignore the main terrible ones, and that offer… Well, that insinuation of an offer crossed all limits.

His tea was ready. He poured some tea at a cup then took it back to his favorite armchair, where he sat comfortably. He put the cup on a nearby table and grabbed the book he would left there the day before, the day he met Mr. Crowley and all his whims.

“It is not your fault, dear.” He told the book caressing its cover. “Just a necessary misfortune of life.” He kissed the book slightly then opened it where he knew he stopped. No need of bookmarks.

***********

Anthony was at the restaurant sitting across Angelo. They were talking about something but he did not know exactly what, although he didn’t care as long as he could stay there and admire the other. Angelo had wings, big white wings, which its end rubbed the floor, and a halo – golden bright circle over his head –, which glowed stronger whenever Angelo would put a piece of his meal in his mouth and savor it.

That’s what Anthony bargained for: a divine vision.

“Thank you so much for introducing me to this Earthly pleasure, my dear.” Said Angelo genuinely grateful.

“No problem, Angel.” Anthony heard himself replying, then, took some time to look at himself. His nails were a bit longer and sharper than he remembered, looking like claws. His tongue was feeling different too. He took it out of his mouth trying to get a glimpse of it and got shocked to see it was way thinner than it should and bifurcated at the end.

‘_What the hell is going on?_’, he thought.

“Is there anything wrong, demon?” Angelo asked truly concerned.

Anthony was taken aback with the other worrying about him. “I’m fine, Angel. Just tasting the air, you know? Snakes smell with the help of their tongues.”

“I did not know that.” Angelo said. “Thank you for teaching me another new thing, demon.”

‘_Demon…_’, Anthony wondered about it. He reached out to his head as if to adjust his hair and felt a little horn at the right side of the top of his head. The movement was accompanied by the sound of something rustling on the floor. When he looked over his shoulder to see what made the noise, he saw big black wings. ‘_Ok. Seems like I **am** a demon._’

“Are you not going to eat?” Angelo asked pointing at Anthony’s plate with his fork.

“Nah. Rather watch you do it. Much more fun.” Anthony’s mouth said and the sight in Angelo’s face changed completely.

“So, you were using me to your own entertainment. I thought you were willing to show me these things because deep down you still had some goodness in you.” Angelo said while raising himself from his chair and knocking it to the floor with his wings. “You were just thinking about yourself, and your pleasures and whatever you could take from me or have on my expense.”

“No. No. You got it wrong.” Anthony tried to explain himself. “I just thought we could enjoy it together.”

“We are enjoying very different things here. I should have known better than to trust a demon.”

“I just wanted to spend time with you, Angel.”

“You did not have to bring me here for that. All you had to do was ask, but instead, you tried to win me with little tricks, buy me with these things I wanted to know so much. I trusted you. Goodbye, foul fiend!”

Angelo lifted his wings and with a single beat of them launched himself into the open dark sky.

“Wait! No! Angel!” Anthony cried at his bed while sitting abruptly, his right arm extended in front of him, open hand as if he wanted to reach something, or better, someone.

His breath and heartbeat were accelerated. He was sticky with sweat all over his body. In a moment of desperation because of the dream, he checked his nails, his tongue, the top of his head and looked over his shoulders to be sure nothing was there. Relieved, he breathed deeply trying to calm down and make some reason out of everything.

“I’m so stupid.” He said to himself as he dropped at the bed again. “I have to find a way to apologize.”

He couldn’t just give him a gift. It would still look like he was trying to buy the other. No. It had to be something carrying meaning and not monetary value. But what? Was there something Angelo wanted that Anthony could give him without buying it?

Suddenly he thought about something. He got out of his bed in such a hurry to take a shower that he almost got tangle at the sheets and fell on the floor. Almost. The pain on his elbow and head were mere illusions, he decided.

Anthony got to the bookstore at the beginning of the evening. The door had the ‘closed’ sign on it but Anthony decided to test his luck. He tried to open the door and it did, then he got inside while the bell announced his presence.

However, the bell ringing wasn’t the only sound he heard. There were a thud and then a slap.

Anthony walked some steps in the bookstore and stopped not daring to get any further without Angelo’s permission.

“Angelo?” He called unsure if he was the one there making the noises or if it was someone else.

Suddenly a man came into his vision. He was tall and strong. He was wearing a gray suit with a dark purple tie. He looked at Anthony with rage for a moment – his left cheek was redder than his right – before storming out of the store.

Anthony tried to understand what he saw. He didn’t want to make assumptions but it was clear to him that Angelo just slapped that man in the face. Why would he do that? Surely, that man deserved it. However, what did he do to deserve it?

“Just so you know… I’m still here.” He said to make sure Angelo wasn’t thinking he would have left together with the other guy.

“I figured as much.” Angelo said briskly while coming into Anthony’s view. He was clearly in a bad mood. He was adjusting his vest and bowtie with a hurt and angry look on his face. “What is it that you want, Mr. Crowley?”

He was hostile but still polite and well mannered. That was how someone could show their anger without calling the other person names of any kind. However, he could imagine Angelo calling him many names in his head. Still, it was the first time Anthony was seeing something like that. His parents (and himself) were the explosive types, but Angelo was keeping the burning anger to himself unless it was necessary to unleash it. Anthony found himself not wanting to witness it being unleashed.

“I… Er… I came here to…” He tried to say but seeing Angelo like that and to imagine what he did to that man, just made him a bit more nervous than he was before. “Sorry, I suck at this.” He apologized then took a deep breath to start again.

“I came to apologize for earlier.” He said in one go not letting his mind stop to think too much. “I truly didn’t know what I did to make you angry. It took me the whole afternoon to understand. Look, I’m not used to deal with people like you. When I say ‘people like you’, I mean _real_ people. People that don’t give a shit about what others think of them. I had a great time with you. I just wanted to be able to spend more time with you and if I had to buy a whole restaurant I would, but don’t get me wrong. I was trying to show how much I was willing to do to spend some more time together, although it turned out being the wrong way to do it. I know you’re not after money but true consideration, so I brought this.” Anthony handed Angelo the book he bought the day before.

“Why?” Asked Angelo still a bit confused while holding the book on his hands.

“I said at the bakery that I was going to keep the book until you had the money to pay me for it. But I know how much it means to you. I saw the face you made when you thought something happened to it. Therefore, I’m not keeping it like some kind of hostage. You said you will pay me and I believe you. I brought the book to show you that I trust you. Your word is enough for me.”

Angelo stood there, book in hands, not knowing what to think less what to say. Anthony’s expression seemed very honest, even if he had those sunglasses on, but it was still a bit hard for him to forgive the other that quickly.

“It was all I could think to do to apologize. I don’t usually do that.” Anthony said looking at the floor,

“Do not usually do what? Apologize?” Angelo asked.

“Yeah.” Anthony said still staring at the floor, then, he raised his head – he needed to know if there was any chance of him being forgiven – and he met a warm smile. It wasn’t one of those bright and cheerful ones he saw before, but it was still warm.

“Look.” Angelo said seriously but not carrying any anger behind it. “I am still a little mad at you. However, this…” he showed the book “…means a lot. Thank you.”

“I owed you after _that_.” Anthony replied shyly. “Er… It’s none of my business whatever happened with the other guy, but are you aware that your lip is bleeding?”

“Oh, my!” Angelo put the book at his desk – at his right – and took his hand to his mouth. He felt a little ache at the left side of his bottom lip and, when he brought his hand back, there was some drops of blood there. “Cassandra cannot see this.”

“Cassandra?” Anthony was confused, then the bell at the entrance rang and a known voice to both of them came into their ears.

“Hi, Playboy.” Said Cassandra playful, she was carrying a white bag that seemed to contain a dark box. “Cutie pie, how…” Her words died at her throat the moment she put her eyes on Angelo. “Who?” She asked while putting the bag at the floor then getting closer to her friend.

“Cassandra, dear, I nipped at it myself.” Said Angelo as Cassandra would take him by the chin and analyze the cut.

“Bullshit. I know you only bite at the right side of your lips, never the left. I know who did this.” She said while smelling the air deeply. “He never changed his cologne.” Then she abruptly was walking away at the door’s direction. “I brought cake. You two eat it.”

“Cassandra! Wait!” Angelo called after her.

“No.” She replied already leaving the bookstore.

Angelo went after her. “Cassandra Black-Harpy come back this instant!” He cried out from the door.

“Not today.” She said then started running.

“Cassandra!” He called her out even though he knew it was pointless.

When Cassandra turned at a corner getting away from his sight, Angelo went back inside and closed the door behind him finding Anthony standing at the same place, confusion emanating from him.

“I believe an explanation is in order.” Angelo said looking a little embarrassed.

“No. No need for that.” Anthony said honestly in spite of his curiosity. “Unless… You want to talk about it. If that’s the case, I’m all ears.”

Angelo smiled shyly at that. “I suppose I do want to talk about it.” He said while locking the door. “Would you like some tea and cake?” He offered taking from the ground the bag Cassandra left behind. “Or coffee?” He added remembering Anthony’s order at the bakery.

“Anything is fine.” Anthony said.

“All right, then. Follow me, please.”


End file.
